Snapped
by MissAnnaOtaku
Summary: FIRST FANFIC! Yaoi, don't like don't read. First lemon too so uh, noh hait.


**Author's note: 1, I do not own Hetalia~ 2, This is my first fan-fiction. So please, be nice. **

* * *

><p>I was walking home from hanging out with Japan one night when I noticed I was being watched. "Does the worlds greatest hero have a paparazzi?" I asked aloud, hoping that the person would come out of hiding but I didn't get any reaction whatsoever. "M-man, this neighborhood better not b-be haunted!" I shouted, after all I did just have a horror movie party with Japan... "Kol kol kol..." The bushes rustled and I looked over when someone came up behind me and held me in place so I couldn't get away. "D-dude...L-let me go." I managed to say with the last of my breath. "You will become one with Russia, da?" That. That was the last thing I heard before I passed out...<p>

An hour later...

I finally woke up to find that I was stripped down to my boxers and chained to a wall in a dungeon-like room. "R-Russia." I stuttered. "D-dude. I know it's you. Let m-me out." Russia came out of the corner of the room dragging a blood-stained faucet pipe behind him. "You WILL become one with Russia." He smiled unlike his usual smile, this smiled was twisted and unusual. He then hit me in the side with the pipe which obviously left a bruise. Russia got down in front me and started to trace my abs. "I wish I had a body like yours." He said in a low, seductive tone. "R-Russia you can't do this..." I choked out. I had never seen Russia like this before, this was more than his normal, mild insanity. No, this time was different. This time he was absolutely MAD.

Earlier today at the G8 meeting.

"Ve'll meet again next week. I vill see you all then." Germany boomed as he stood up and headed

towards the door. "Ve~ Goodbye guys!" Italy cheered and followed close behind Germany. Everyone had left except me, UK and Russia. UK and I always stayed back after the meeting to clean up and hang out, but Russia always was in a hurry to leave but this time he sat in his chair just staring on into the distance. "Russia. The meetings over." UK called from across the room, stacking chairs. I almost didn't notice him there but when I look over he was as white as a ghost and he looked as if he were going to hurl. "Dude, you can leave..." I walked to him and put my hand on his shoulder and still didn't get a response. "Russia?" He finally moved to turn to me, his face still white and expressionless. "Da, I'll be leaving now." He whispered, pushed me away and stormed out the door. "What's his problem man?" I asked UK who just shrugged and finished cleaning up.

Back to where we were..

"Says who? You will become one with me." He said and licked my throat. "Damn. Your such a crazy bastard." I said, chills going down my back. "Da." Was all he said. I wasn't sure what to think, did he snap? Did I do something to him and this is his revenge? Or was he? No. A tough man like him? Of course not, that's stupid. "America. I don't know if you can tell by now but. I...I l...I l-love you." He stuttered. I looked up at him, my crazy, stupid idea was right? "No, I thought you kidnapped me and undressed me because you wanted to go have a drink with me." I said sarcastically which led to another hit to the side. "Would you like a drink, da?" He asked and pulled a bottle of vodka out of his abnormally heavy coat. "No thanks, I don't like commie alcohol." I pushed the bottle away and again he hit me. "I'm done being gentle." Russia muttered and got up, taking off his heavy coat. "Dear god, no." I whispered and prayed, but of course God needs more than a minute to preform a miracle and the next thing I knew Russia had me by the hair and was force-feeding me his 'vital region'. "Don't talk back to Russia, da." He muttered and gagged me. After several minute of me gagging on his member he walked around to the back of me and leaned over me, I was glad I was strong and able to support hi weight on my back. "Prepare yourself." He said in my ear and grabbed hold of my hips. "P-please no Russia!" I yelled as loud as I could which, wasn't very loud due to a mixture of shock, pain and horror.

"Too late." He said and he thrusted against me. "AAAAAAGH!" I screamed, the pain was unbearable. "R-Russia, this will get you n-nowhere!" I yelled at him and he thrusted again. "I've been nowhere all my life." He whispered. "It can't be any worse." It felt like this went one forever. I never found a reason for him to stop but he finally release. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I screamed and he moaned. "A-are you satisfied?" I asked, my body shaking and in immense pain. "You love me back, da?" He asked finally removing himself from my body. I thought it through, Should I lie to him or should I tell him the truth. I figured I'd lie. Otherwise I might get beaten. "Y-yes. I love you back." I whispered. "Are you lying?" He asked and zipped his pants and walked back over to his coat. "N-no. I'm not lying." "Good. Because we are one, da?" He smiled, finally like himself again. "Yes. We are one." I muttered. "I'll will get your clothes then, da?" "Please." I asked I wanted to get out of this place before he either violated me again and beat me. "I'll be right back." He said and walked out a door on the other side of the room. As soon as he left I screamed and cried more than I ever had since I was a little baby. "I've got your clothes America." He smiled and threw the clothes in front of me and unlocked the shackles and I could finally feel my wrists again. "Can I please go home?" I asked, holding my side where he had bruised it and possibly ruptured my kidney. "Da. See you tomorrow." He said and opened the door for me I hesitated but ran out the door to find a hospital, where I asked myself. Should I rat Russia out? Or say that I did something like fell down the stairs. That's believable, right? "Alfred Jones." I told the nurse in the front office, it was already ten fifty-seven pm which meant that show lasted some three hours. "Come back to the itinerary please." She asked kindly, luckily I was able to make it back to America before I couldn't stand the pain. "Uh huh." I grunted and headed back with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, first one, but please review and be nice! Noh hait.<strong>


End file.
